oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Cannon
This article is about the quest, for the object, see Dwarf multicannon. Details is recommended |items= *Teleport runes to Camelot, Games Necklace, or Skills Necklace (recommended) *Teleport runes to Falador are recommended }} Walkthrough * Pick up a hammer from inside the house to the east of Captain Lawgof. * Talk to Captain Lawgof. Agree to help him repair the fence, and he will give you six railings *and a hammer if you don't have one. * The damaged railings around the complex are bent; repair these by "inspecting" the appropriate sections of railing. Some bent railings are difficult to find. It may help to adjust the camera angle so that it is viewing the fence. If you fail to repair a rail, you may take 1 or 2 damage or your strength may be temporarily reduced. Whether you fail or succeed is purely random. Hint: Waiting one minute between fixing each railing will mean you cannot be hurt. * Return to Captain Lawgof. He will explain that communications with the watchtower have stopped. Head south just outside the gate there is a tower, go upstairs and investigate. Take the Dwarf remains in the corner of the room on the top floor then head back to Captain Lawgof and speak to him. * Captain Lawgof will identify the remains of Gilob, who had a son named Lollk. He is missing, and Lawgof will ask that you find him. * Head south-east to a cave. You will have to walk around the Fishing guild to find the entrance. * Once inside the cave, it will fork into three passages. Take the centre passage to find a goblin outpost. Go to the furthest room from the entrance. Look in the north-eastern most crates , and Lollk will jump out. Talk to him and he will thank you. Return to Captain Lawgof. * Lawgof will ask you to fix his broken multicannon. Use the toolkit he gives you on the cannon. You will need to match up three tools with the three parts on the screen that shows up. These must be done in order! *#Use the hooked tool on the spring. *#Use the pliers on the safety switch at the bottom. *#Use the tooth tool on the gear located at the bottom of the hammer. * Talk to Captain Lawgof again. He will tell you that he doesn't know how to get ammo for the cannon. He will ask you to go to the Dwarven Mines outpost south of Ice Mountain to find out about the ammo. * Go to the Dwarven Mines outpost (North-east of Falador's northern entrance, North-west of Barbarian Village) and talk to Dwarf Engineer Nulodion. He will give you an ammo mould and some instructions. If in the future you need an ammo mould, you can speak to him and receive one for free if you do not already have one in your inventory. In addition, it can be purchased. * Finally, go back to Captain Lawgof and talk to him. Quest complete! Reward * 1 Quest Point * 750 experience * The ability to buy and use a Dwarf multicannon * The ability to smith cannonballs is purchasable after completing the Dwarf Cannon quest]] Music Music tracks unlocked: Goblin Game (When entering the cave) Category:Quests Category:Dwarf